The Enemy of My Enemy
The Enemy of My Enemy is the eighteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot In a small hut, the Vreedle Brothers' father speaks with Argit, saying that he enrolled them in the Plumbers' Academy, but they are failing in their exams. He is sending Argit to change their scores or he shall get a bad punishment for not doing so. While taking a ride in Ben's car, Ben and Gwen discuss that Ultimate Kevin is still continuing his rampage on everyone that wronged him and that he needs to be taken care of. Just then, Ben accidentally runs over Argit, but he survives. Argit explains that he needs their help in order to hide from Ultimate Kevin, who he met earlier when he came to Earth for some supplies from him, but Ultimate Kevin attacks him for all of his double-crossing, and eventually, Argit was able to escape. Argit says that they need to hide him from Ultimate Kevin, so they suggest a few places until they settle on the Plumbers' Academy, which Argit only agrees to go to because he needs to fulfill his promise to Pa Vreedle. While on the way there, Ultimate Kevin attacks them. Ultimate Kevin uses Big Chill's intangibility and goes inside the jet, asking for Argit. Ben transforms into Jetray and battles Ultimate Kevin, but Ultimate Kevin is too strong. Gwen activates the air-lock, which sends Ultimate Kevin out of the jet, but he only leaves them so he can save his falling car. The group arrives at the Plumber's Academy, where they are greeted by the headmaster, Magister Coronach, but he is not happy to see Argit with them. Coronach orders Plumbers to take Argit to a cell, while he talks to Ben and Gwen about bringing Argit here so he can escape from Ultimate Kevin. Meanwhile, Argit fakes having to go to the bathroom, with his escort taking him. Before he could realize it was a trick, Argit uses his quills to stun him. Argit then begins looking around for the students' grade room, but unfortunately ends up in a cafeteria filled with students. The Vreedles are also there and Argit tells them about their plan, but to keep a low profile by acting like they don't know who Argit is. Argit does find the room and changes the scores, but the Plumbers' Academy is shocked when Ultimate Kevin arrives. Ben and Gwen confront Ultimate Kevin when he goes inside and attacks the students. Ben transforms into Humungousaur to fight Ultimate Kevin, but Ultimate Kevin is stronger. Humungousaur transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur to fight Ultimate Kevin, but Ultimate Kevin still has the upper hand and defeats Ultimate Humungousaur. As Ultimate Kevin was about to kill Ultimate Humungousaur after he transforms back into Ben, Gwen tries to stop him while Ultimate Kevin begins arguing with her. Then, Ultimate Kevin sees Argit, which makes him remember why he is here and tries to get Argit. Argit quickly runs back to the Vreedles and tells them he needs their help to fight Ultimate Kevin and the Vreedles unzip a bunch of weapons. Argit and the Vreedles come back and Ultimate Kevin begins throwing Argit around the room in a hard way. The Vreedles launch a bomb at Ultimate Kevin, but had no idea that the bomb will destroy the school and everyone inside it. Ben wakes up and transforms into Echo Echo to stabilize the bomb using sonic screams, but it doesn't work, so Echo Echo transforms into Ultimate Echo Echo and takes the bomb, using his sonic disks, into space and holds it together until it's a safe distance away, where he lets it explode. As Ultimate Kevin was about to finish Argit off, Gwen stops him, causing Ultimate Kevin to get really mad, but a little bit of his sanity makes him spare Gwen's life. Ultimate Kevin leaves, thinking that Argit was dead, but Argit was able to shut off his pulse so Ultimate Kevin would think he was dead after Ultimate Echo Echo transformed back into Ben. Coronach orders the Vreedles to arrest Argit for assaulting two cadets, and because of the 14 active warrants for his arrest, and Ben and Gwen wonder if Ultimate Kevin could really become sane and normal again. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Pa Vreedle *Magister Coronach *Octagon Vreedle (Ultimate Alien debut) *Rhomboid Vreedle (Ultimate Alien debut) Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Plumbers **Magister Coronach (first appearance) **Vreedle Brothers (first reappearance) ***Octagon Vreedle ***Rhomboid Vreedle Villains *Ultimate Kevin Neutral *Argit *Pa Vreedle (first appearance) Aliens Used *Jetray *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *This episode is from the expression "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Trivia *FusionFall released an Ultimate Humungousaur set in relation to this episode. *It is revealed that Argit's species can shut off their pulse. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Mutant Kevin Arc Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg